


Spare Me！

by mrsupertomato



Series: 竹马竹马 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是十年后的青少年阶段的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

　　“我不想看牙医。”Mark瞪着诊室的方向，他在争取最后一线希望。牙医，多么可怕的职业，天知道他们会用那些个小工具把他的牙齿弄成什么鬼样子。更可怕的是，如果他被逼带上牙套，他就不能再继续嘲笑Dustin了。Mark可不担心他会被Eduardo嫌弃，就连Dustin那个家伙都没被Sean嫌弃，Mark还有什么担心的呢。  
　　“而我，不想在接吻的时候再舔到你的牙窟窿了。”Eduardo从杂志中抬起头来看着Mark。他现在可比Mark高上不少，两个月前的时候他和Mark还差不多高呢，这让他现在看起来要比Mark大了不止一岁。“只是把它堵上而已，Mark。”  
　　也许您会对Eduardo的话有点儿困惑。接吻？是的，就是接吻。Dustin没能阻止这件事的发生，这不能全怪他。在Mark和Eduardo还小的时候，把他们分开的场景简直就像是生离死别的狗血电影桥段一般——请脑补任意一部经典爱情电影将主角替换成他们二人——即使他们俩的家就隔了一条马路加三个房子而已，并且他们天天都能见面。他们就单单是每天告别的时间都要花上一两个小时。  
　　而且要让Dustin说，有Sean在，他想要阻止这个发展趋势只能是难上加难——他的未婚夫在带坏小孩儿方面有着特殊的天赋与魅力，他自己就是个活生生的例子。如今，Dustin即将走进婚姻的坟墓，他依然是栽在了Sean Parker先生的手里，别说生还了，Dustin他根本连挣扎都没有过。当然，此处他们的故事就不多讲，就像上一部说的，谁让他不是本故事的主角呢。  
　　Mark现在其实正在努力和Eduardo的冷战中——此处“努力”的涵义有必要解释下，只是努力和Eduardo保持着一个休息座位的距离，不要小瞧这个距离，对于Mark来说这已经很让他难以忍受了，他是从小到大都恨不得把Wardo藏在只有他自己才能看到的地方。对于是否看牙医一事，所有人都和他对着干，Wardo在这件事上所表现出的立场尤其的坚决。“你什么时候能把你的牙洞堵上什么时候咱们再接吻。”  
　　多么残忍的Eduardo啊，他甚至都不给Mark退路。“蛀牙又不是什么大不了的事儿。”  
　　Eduardo可不这么认为。Mark那颗牙要是再不处理，恐怕就要直接烂掉了。在这件事儿上Eduardo无论如何也不能纵容他了。就像是他不能纵容Mark总是想法设法拖到后半夜才睡觉，不能纵容Mark挑食，不能纵容他瞪视每一个他看到的在看Eduardo的人。Eduardo有时候甚至觉得，Mark的妈妈能允许他们交往，可能就是不想再管Mark的那些乱七八糟的毛病了。Eduardo就像是一直跟在Mark屁股后面替他操心的母鸡一样，他对他们之间的爱产生了一些应有的疑问：Mark到底当他是男朋友还是鸡妈妈？  
　　这么一想，Eduardo本来就烦躁的情绪就更不好了。“不看回家。”  
　　他瞧不瞧Mark一眼，啪得一下合上杂志站起来就往门口走。他就是不明白到底什么事儿能让Mark这么抗拒看牙，他甚至弄出一种Eduardo以往都没有应付过的拖拖拉拉的状态，这个月里他已经预约了四次牙医，算上这次已经有五次了，他甚至都没能说服Mark张开嘴让医生瞧上一瞧，因为他根本连诊室的门都不肯进去。  
　　“Wardo，今天不看了吗？”Mark还没注意到Eduardo已经生气了，他甚至有点儿窃喜和得意洋洋，从候诊室的椅子上站起来的时候就像是解脱了一样。这真是太好了，他不用带丑爆了的牙套，也不用在牙里塞上点儿奇怪的东西，他可不想落到Dustin那种被群嘲的下场。  
　　“以后都不看了。”Eduardo伸手招了量计程车。“我去找Dustin，你回家去吧。”  
　　Eduardo说完就上了计程车，把Mark一个人丢在了牙科诊所的门口。  
　　Wardo生气了？！Mark用难以置信的迟钝反应过来刚才发生的事情——Wardo气得都不和他一起回家了！  
　　牙齿还是尊严？Mark头一次感觉到了人生的现实与残酷。  
　　  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Dustin现在在忙着干什么呢？筹备婚礼。准确的说是悲惨的！一个人！筹备婚礼！他的未婚夫再一次地把所有的烂摊子都扔给他了——没有丝毫犹豫和迟疑，他下决定的速度就和他眨了下眼睛似的那么自然——而他则对这么心甘情愿执意要与Sean结婚的自己感到敬佩。他非常赞同他未婚夫的那句话：“Dustin，你是这颗星球，说不定乃至这个宇宙中最没有脑子的人。”  
　　“Dudu，试试这个点心。”Dustin拿起酒店的厨师长递过来的两个小碟子——没办法，他得从源头确保菜品里没有能让他未婚夫过敏的东西，即使为他定制了特别餐点，但是万无一失总是有道理的——将其中的一份儿递给刚刚推门进来的Eduardo。他现在可真没空当这对小活宝的知心电台了，他都不知道他未婚夫现在跑到哪儿去了，他想让他试试礼服都没有办法！而且他甚至想过最坏的结果——他可能要和他未婚夫寄来的录像一起结婚，然后他会将戒指套在某一盆盆栽的小树枝上，最后在大家充满同情的注视下去亲吻一个液晶屏幕，之后含着泪说：“谢谢大家，我们结婚了。”  
　　哦老天。Dustin觉得自己已经预见了未来将要发生的事情——他真的非常有可能和一个显示器结婚。谁让他的未婚夫是惨无人道的Sean Parker呢。  
　　Eduardo接过碟子，用叉子戳起碟子上那一小块试吃的蛋糕放进嘴里。“会不会太甜了？我记得你说过Sean不喜欢太甜的。”  
　　“Sean的点心特制，没问题的。”如果他能来参加他自己的婚礼的话，Dustin想。“你觉得这个怎么样？这个是宾客的点心。”Dustin也戳起他那块嚼了起来。  
　　Eduardo觉得他看起来愁云惨淡的，不过Eduardo知道，即使Dustin现在看起来万分悲惨，Sean一定不会让他悲惨到底的。他将点心咽了下去，不自觉的叹了口气。  
　　想想Mark他就觉得头疼。他觉得沮丧，他觉得自己有时候完全弄不明白Mark在想什么，也许是一直没弄明白。Mark会为了不让别人接近Eduardo去学击剑。但是他看起来又不那么在乎他的感受，就像是有一次，Eduardo在周五——电影之夜——的时候表示很累，想要早些睡觉，Mark完全不听他说了些什么，他依然按原计划执行，结果那天晚上Eduardo完全没看电影，直接在沙发上睡了一宿，他醒来的时候Mark还坐在他原来坐的那个位置，但是得感谢Mark还没不可理喻倒发疯的程度——非常贴心，他帮Eduardo盖了一条毯子。  
　　“Dudu？”Dustin看着Eduardo。他不觉得一个十五岁的孩子把眉头皱成这样是什么好事儿，但他又想了想他自己，发现他好像也没什么能同情Eduardo的优势了。“Mark又怎么了？”  
　　“他还是不愿意去看牙。”Eduardo感觉他都不好意思替Mark说出来。  
　　“哦，我那时候也不愿意看牙医。”Dustin觉得他还是能理解Mark的感受的——青春期那种作祟的没用的自尊心。不是说自尊心是坏事儿，只是面对有的东西，或者说有的人的时候，还是把那些包袱扔了的好。  
　　“但是你最后还是去了。”Eduardo接着说。他觉得Mark和Dustin一点儿也不像，好吧，有一点儿，虽然他们表达方式不同，但他们都挺固执的，或许说Dustin执着更好些。Eduardo可不觉得他再预约一次牙医能让Mark乖乖进去。  
　　“Sean说我的牙太丑了打算把我甩了。”Dustin将原因简洁有力，毫不含糊的说出来了。他觉得说出来没什么不好意思的，反正是事实，而且不管他带没带牙套，Sean一直都会变着花样损他。但是他知道自己即将赢得一份胜利的嘉奖，虽然可能只有他自己去领奖。等等，Sean订戒指了吗？Dustin放下碟子，用手捂住自己的脸，他看起来想要把自己捂死，“我的天。”  
　　Eduardo不觉得自己能比Dustin做的更好——他在有关Sean的事情上看起来那么勇往直前、无所畏惧，但是他...他觉得自己没什么信心继续下去了。不只是看牙医这一件事，Eduardo想，Mark现在是喜欢他？还是他的占有欲在作祟？  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

　　Mark躺在Albright家诊所中诊室内的椅子上，他看起来没有任何情绪，其实是已经心如死灰——他决定补牙和戴牙套了。而恰好在这一天，Albright家的Erica小姐则打扮的生机勃勃——不论是她今天戴的那顶“盛开”的草帽，还是身着的那件好像热带雨林一样的蓬蓬裙，更不必说她的那些古古怪怪的小配饰，都能让旁人一目了然的看出来她的愉悦。她用所有行动对Mark开嘲讽：你也有今天，Zuckerberg。

　　“补牙不疼的，Mark。现在漱漱口。”Albright医生说。

　　Mark现在不再觉得他长的和蔼了，他可能会给他戴上最丑的牙套来帮他的女儿报仇，也有可能不给Mark麻药来帮Erica雪恨。

　　当他准备起身吐掉嘴里的水的时候，他裤子口袋里的蜂鸣声让他如获大赦。他看了眼来电显示，向Albright医生示意了下。

　　“你确定？Dustin那个...可你又不是Wardo，他的想法万一和你不一样怎么办...我才不是胆小鬼...任务？要告诉...我觉得没关系，他看起来已经做好你不来婚礼的准备了...所有人？Wardo知道吗...负责人？Wardo？我也想当负责人...别再提这个了，我能戴头盔么...伴郎是克隆人军团...我还能长！具体的发邮件过来？他真的不会...我知道了...我会和他一起的...晚上见。”

　　当这通电话结束，Mark觉得他无所畏惧。

　　

　　由于那通电话的原因，Eduardo不得不在当天晚上和Mark见面。他自从上次丢下Mark独自走掉之后就再也没见过他。

　　“Wardo！”Mark没等他敲门就把门打开了。

　　但是Eduardo没有回应他，他越过Mark的头顶望向画在楼梯墙壁上的树，就好像他能观察到它的生长状况一样。

　　“你妈妈说你今晚可以住我家。”Mark接着说，他侧身向后退了两步让Eduardo进来。他顺着他视线的方向极快地瞥了一眼，又抬头看着Eduardo——他知道Wardo还是不想理他。

　　“我知道计划有变。”Eduardo终于说了一句。他将他的鞋子脱掉，径直向厨房的方向走去。“Karen阿姨？这些是从酒店带回来的点心。”

　　Mark跟在Eduardo的身后走进厨房。“妈妈。”他走过去试着牵住Eduardo的手。“我们先去看看新计划。”

　　“小宝贝儿，谢谢你。”Karen停下她手中切芦笋的工作，接过点心盒子，亲了亲Eduardo依然稚气未脱的脸蛋。“Mark。”她不出声的对她儿子说，还冲他眨了眨眼睛。

　　Mark则点了点头。

　　“一会儿吃饭的时候我再叫你们，给我讲讲婚礼又有什么变故。”

　　Mark轻轻的攥住Eduardo的手指，他并未挣脱开他，可他也没有回握回去。他没有将目光转移到Mark身上，并且一直保持着礼貌的微笑来掩饰他的僵硬与怒气。

　　“一会儿见，Karen阿姨。”

　　Mark牵着Eduardo的手上楼，他轻轻的捏着他的手指，用指腹摩挲着他皮肤。他太想念Eduardo了，以至于只有现在这样轻轻地，有些距离感的触碰也让他感到心花怒放。

　　Eduardo在Mark将视线放在前方的时候，终于开始看他了。他其实不知道要怎样继续说服Mark，也许今天晚上就讨论下Dustin的婚礼就行了，他不打算在这儿过夜。这次不能那么容易的就和Mark妥协，Eduardo想，这次他不会再迁就他了。

　　Mark把Eduardo领到他的床边坐下，他自己则有些急躁的冲向了盥洗室。Eduardo对他的举动感到有些奇怪——他猜不出来Mark想要干什么。

　　“Wardo！”Mark兴奋的冲了回来，他手里拿着一个小手电筒。然后他在Eduardo脚边的地毯上盘腿坐下，将手电筒递给他。“看看。”他仰起头，张开了他的嘴。

　　Eduardo愣住了。看什么？

　　“我补了牙。牙套过几天才能做好。”Mark说完后他仰头又张开他的嘴。

　　“你补了牙。”Eduardo重复了一遍。随后他将手电筒扔到一边，弯下腰捧住Mark的脸，他吻住了Mark的嘴。

　　Mark站起来，搂着Eduardo的肩膀将他压倒床上。他看到Eduardo蜜糖一样的眼睛里终于有了久违的笑意。

　　Mark用他的舌头去纠缠Eduardo的，却没想到他男朋友挣脱开他，用他的舌头将Mark的牙齿检查个遍。

　　“我说的是真的。”Mark在他们的吻中有点委屈的咕哝着。

　　“我现在信了。”

FIN.


End file.
